Kindlestrike
“You’ve got tick-invested fur! Fox-dung to both of you! Our father dies, and you want to leave to this ‘perfect clan’? You’re both selfish, greedy and completely mouse-brained!” - Kindlestrike regarding Spottedeye and Spiritwing's choice to go join Chestnutstar's clan. Kindlestrike is a small, sleek, bushy-tailed, limber, white tom with a light ginger face, light ginger legs, a light ginger-and-ginger-striped tail, and ginger ears and paws. He has soft, sky-blue eyes. He is the son of Paintedwing and Emberhawk, and Spottedeye and Spiritwing's brother. In The Books The Last Kit After Spottedkit accidentally steps on Brookkit's tail, Kindlekit asks if he's okay. He then tells his mother Paintedwing that Brookkit's tail hurts, to which she scolds Spottedkit for his careless behaviour. Kindlekit later watches as Brookkit is examined by Stormfront. He is later mentioned as Kindlepaw when Brookkit goes towards the apprentices' den, recognizing that he and his littermates have been apprenticed. He is later among the group of apprentices' who are named, the others being Owlpaw, Spiritpaw, Spottedpaw, Ravenpaw, Blackpaw, Beepaw, and Chestnutpaw. He is named Kindlestrike. He is later seen in the group of young warriors at a clan meeting, and Spiritwing is noted as sitting next to him. Kindlestrike becomes excited, wanting to know who the new deputy will be. He later notes that the he believes the new deputy will likely be Chestnutheart. He is among the younger warriors cheering for Brooklight as he is crowned deputy. He leads a hunting patrol, as ordered by Brooklight. He takes Ravenwing, Icecloud and Elmsky with him. He is later named the mentor of Sparrowpaw, touching noses and then guiding him away to eat. He briefly exchanges nods with Brooklight. When Brooklight is badly wounded, it is noted that Ravinepaw goes off to train with Kindlestrike and Sparrowpaw. Ravinepaw mentions to Brooklight that Kindlestrike tried to teach him and Sparrowpaw how to hunt real prey. When Featherstar states that they are to name Ravinepaw and Sparrowpaw right away, she mentions that Kindlestrike told her that Sparrowpaw passed his exam with flying colours. He is later seen eating with Beeflight, with Brooklight going over to join them. He asks Beeflight why he's chasing Blackrose when she seems to despise him, stating that she's not good enough for him. He later departs, stating jokingly that he had to make sure his sister wasn't driving Owlfoot insane. He is later seen going over to Spiritwing and Owlfoot, the three conversing quietly. The Dark Hope Brooklight assigns Kindlestrike to Icecloud's hunting patrol after realizing Ravenwing wasn't in the gathered cats and couldn't be assigned to it. He is accompanied by Quietwhisper, Bluejay and Robinclaw. Kindlestrike and his hunting party later find the injured Brooklight, and he is the first to ask what happened to him. He later instructs Willowwind and Bluejay to help him back to camp to Stormfront, while going off with Quietwhisper and Icecloud to join the battle. Brookstar later mentions that Emberhawk is Kindlestrike's father when noting that he was also mysteriously murdered. He is later seen spitting angrily at Spiritwing and Spottedeye when they decide to go with Chestnutheart to his 'perfect clan', before stepping back beside Beeflight and Paintedwing. Kindlestrike is among the cats that stay behind to mend the camp, going with Graybrook, Snowpaw and Rockpaw to gather bracken for the dens. He is later seen eating with Beeflight again, when Brookstar wonders whether he'd like to settle with a mate and have kits or not. When he joins them, Kindlestrike asks how many kits Willowwind had, though he doesn't seem entirely interested in knowing. He later comments that she and Owlfoot are very lucky. When Beeflight leaves, Kindlestrike asks Brookstar if they can talk, but what they talk about isn't revealed. Kindlestrike is given Mousepaw to mentor. The Sun Path Brookstar later notes, when thinking of who his deputy will be, that Kindlestrike is very calm and cares greatly for his clan, but that he is rather isolated and seems to suffer from depression. Brookstar notes that having a deputy with low self-esteem was just asking for trouble, recognizing Kindlestrike's lack of self-worth due to his mental condition. Kindlestrike is the first to go to highrocks before Brookstar calls a meeting, being noted as almost attracting the other cats to join him with his movements. When the rogue Spiritwing shows up in the camp, Kindlestrike shoves his sister roughly as he announces her discovery to Brookstar. He then later butts in, growling that she isn't a BrookClan warrior. He then snorts and turns his back after being told to leave her alone. He is later seen sharing tongues with Beeflight, with Brookstar noting that he saw a glimpse of jealousy in Kindlestrike's eyes. He is later seen laying beside Hazelleaf, conversing quietly with her. During PineClan's invasion, Kindlestrike is seen being mauled by his brother Spottedeye. He body slams into his brother, and the two go tussling off in a ball of fur and claws. Kindlestrike later asks Brookstar to talk again, then asks him why he stopped Spottedeye. When Brookstar states that Spottedeye would've killed him, Kindlestrike exclaims that was the point. When Brookstar tells Kindlestrike that he couldn't have let him be killed, sighting that Paintedwing still loved and needed him, Kindlestrike angrily throws himself at Brookstar. However, he doesn't attack him, and runs off instead. Brookstar loses his scent trail, and worries for his friend. Brookstar notes that he and Kindlestrike had fallen out of touch ever since their confrontation, and that Kindlestrike now stuck to the outskirts of the camp like an outsider. Kindlestrike is assigned to be Sagepaw's mentor, with Brookstar hoping that even if Kindlestrike couldn't forgive him, he'd have a friend to meow to in his new apprentice. A Dangerous Omen When Brookstar wonders who his next deputy will be, he notes that Kindlestrike both despised him and had become a complete outcast from the clan. Owlfoot states that he will lead the sun-high border patrol, and assigns Kindlestrike to his patrol, as well as Poppyscent, Ravineclaw and Ivyfern. Ravenwing later assigns him to Junipertail's south border patrol in the search for Cinderfall's missing kits. He is accompanied by Mouseriver, Rockstep and Goldenhawk. Kindlestrike is seen alongside Thornstripe, Roseivy, Hazelleaf and Lichenfall in the battle party for The Great Battle, stated as looking ready to tear fur off PineClan pelts. Forest of Silence (Coming soon!) Family & Relations Mother: Paintedwing Father: Emberhawk Brother: Spottedeye Sister: Spiritwing Mate(s): N/A Education Mentored: Sparrowflight, Mouseriver, Sagewhisker